Phantom Encore
by Technogirl4304
Summary: What happens when you mix a ghost boy, techno geek, and rap song together? You get this. It's pretty clean and for DP and LP fans.


**Yes, it's another songfic but it has alot more dialouge in this. Um.. it's a LP song but with Jay-Z, course of, but I don't really like that version. So I remix the song to fit the "Phantom Style". I hope it's OK. Here's where I give the rightful people credit. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me. Chissykouhai owns Carrie, not me, and MistyPhantom aka Blaze owns Misty, not me. I do, however, own the idea and "Phantom Remix". Enjoy.**

* * *

Numb/Encore

Danny and Tucker were hanging out in Danny's room just staring at the ceiling. Tucker was on his PDA and Danny looked just plain bored. Their friends, Sam, Carrie, and Misty were out shopping and they said afterwards they were going to a concert.

"I can't believe there's nothing to do, Tuck," the raven-haired boy moaned.

"At least you're not busy fighting ghost," his African-American friend replied back.

"That's true. But at least I would be busy with something."

After a few minutes of silent, Danny started to hear some music coming from Tucker's PDA. It sounded like rap/rock music, though.

"Hey Tuck, what are you listening to?" he asks.

"It's an old song, Numb/Encore with Jay-Z."

"You like that?" the halfa questions.

"Here, listen to it," he said giving him a headphone. They listen to the whole song and suddenly, Danny gets an idea.

"Hey Tucker, what if we performed for the girls with this song?" he asks.

"They would think we're idiots and you're not all that nice guy," he smirks back.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But I'm saying what if we did something similar to that? Like a…"

"Phantom remix?" he asks

"Yeah! Like a Phantom remix. And since you got those singing lessons, it wouldn't be an epic failure. What do you say?" After a few seconds, Tucker said, "I'm in. And the more girls the better."

"Great. IM anyone you can think of and…"

"I'm way ahead of you dude," the techno geek replied. "We're performing at the park at 8 o'clock. Now we just need the lyrics."

"That shouldn't be too long. Let's get started, we only have 4 hours 'til we perform."

They worked on the lyrics a bit and got the right clothes for the performs tonight and they were all set. It was almost time for the show the start and every girl, even a few boys, in Amity Park, including Sam, Carrie, and Misty, were there.

"I can't believe there's another concert going on tonight," Misty said.

"Yeah well, if this one isn't good, we could get our money back," remarks Carrie.

"But this is free," Sam points out

"You get my point."

Whoever they are, they better be good." Finally it was almost show time and Danny and Tucker were ready.

"You ready to do this, Tuck?" Danny asks.

"Always ready," he replies back. The stage was set and everybody was getting excited about the mystery singer. Danny was dressed with a black baseball cap on backwards with a white t-shirt, black vest, and black baggy pants to match. Tucker was wearing sunglasses (even though it was dark) black t-shirt and white baggy pants with a gold chain. It was finally show time and the announcer called them on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our surprise guests tonight, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley!" Believe it or not, everyone starts to cheers and welcome them on.

"Woah Fenturd!" Dash Baxter cries.

"What?!" the three girls exclaim. The music begins and it starts off with Tucker singing.

**(Tucker)Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind**

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cooking clean with the Amity Park boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**(Danny)Now what the heck are you waiting for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, people make some noise**

**Get em Tuck**

**Who you know fresher than me? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearing me rap is like hearing Jay-Z clean  
I'm, young techno-geek Grateful Dead best friend  
Back to fight the ghost from all over the globe, now breaking the dough  
I'm in, Tech Club and Ghost Hunters 101  
Out the country but the PDA is still connected  
On the low but the Fenton jet got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the heck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand opening, grand closing  
Dang your man cracked the can open again  
Who you going find a ghost hunting crew  
Just off inspiration  
Soon you going see you can't replace him  
With cheap imitations for Danny Phantom**

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cooking clean with the Amity Park boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**Now what the heck are you waiting for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, people make some noise**

**What the heck are you waiting for  
**

Everyone is enjoying the song and the girls are still in shock.

"I can't believe our boyfriends are singing," Sam comments

"Yeah, who knew techno-geek Tuck could rap," replies Carrie.

**[sighs] Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my hearts, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the hunting game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of ghosts, look how they get to you  
From Amity to Lake Eerie  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Tuck's status appears  
To be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like us, wearing the latest gadgets  
It ain't to play games girls  
It's to aim at you, probably help you  
If I owe you I'm blowing you to smithereens  
Take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From only boy to new girlfriend  
So if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

**I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar**

The crowd goes wild after the song and begs for an encore. The three "Phantom" girls run up stage and hug their boyfriend, Sam with Tucker, and Danny with Carrie and Misty.

"You guys were amazing," compliments the Goth girl.

"Yeah, you guys totally rock the song, or should I say rap?" Misty said.

"Leave the sarcasms to me, sweetie," Carrie smirks.

"Well, are you guys going to do an encore?" asks Sam.

"We're up for it," the boys say. Tucker runs on stage and asks, "You guys want an encore?"

"YES!!!" the crowd yells. And that's how the night ends. The boys do an encore to the song and the girls get to check out their boyfriends from back stage all night.

* * *

Yes, yes. The pairings are different but get over it! Sorry if you don't like it, but if you do, great! SxT and DxCxM and Danny with two girls? I couldn't decided so yeah. Hope you liked it.


End file.
